It is known to provide dispensers for fish bait such as salmon eggs or the like. Such systems provide a container that will serve to protect the bait from spillage or damage while being stored prior to being placed on the fishing hook. Typical of such prior systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,861; 2,518,590; 2,518,986; and 2,763,956. As will become evident from the following description, none of the prior efforts possess the unique combination of advantages of this invention, in particular, with respect to the slotted hook baiting means.